maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Blitzcrank/Jacky 50A
Biography Blitzcrank was a champion in the famous online game League Of Legends. Blitz was created in the city of Zaun, where magic and science has gone awry, and not noticed. This makes science and magic accelerates into madnesss. Blitz was the product of science. He was known as the "Great Steam Golem" and made for Zaun's problem for hazardous wastes of Zaun. However, he soon began to show unforeseen behaviours. Later, he becomes sentient and left Zaun and he suddenly goes into the League Of Legends. Luckily, he was one of the fittest champions there. His metallic skin gives him lots of advantages. Especially against one of those other champions with magics and swords or blades, or Chinese spears... Class Bruiser *Gains enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deals critical damage to Bruisers and gains focused attacks. Recruit *Requires 100 Command Points Recruitment Dialogue: *"Fired up and ready to serve." Passives Steam Golem *Immune and can't be inflicted with Bleeding, Poisoned, EMP,Psychic, and Bio attacks. *Reduces electric, energy and tech damages from an enemy by 40%. Steam Sentinel *Protects allies from single and all targets attacks from an enemy. *Each time being hit while protecting gains 50% more defense. *Increases all shields applied to allies by x2 *Still protects even if an enemy attacks has Stealthy or Subtle. *Reduces Blasters' critical damage to Blitzcrank by 50%. Mana Barrier *Reduces magic damages by 30%. *Chance to redirect magic damages by 40%. *If Blitzcrank has less than 40% health, this passive turns into a shield with 500/500 power and increases all allies' magic defense by 50%. Static Field *May suddenly struck an enemy with a thunder bolt, inflicting medium damage and Static Charge. Actions Power Fist (Level 1) *1 hit. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. **Combo Setup: Targets inflicted by this takes more damage from unarmed melee attacks. *Grants: **(Blitz) Supercharging Fist: This attack deals 100% more damage in the next turn. Rocket Grab (Level 2) *2 hits. *Melee ranged unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Stun (30%): Targets inflicted by this loses one turn. **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. *Grants: **(Blitz) Steamed Up: Restores 10% stamina for 3 turns. Overdrive (Level 6) *Buff. *Buffs self. *Grants: **(Blitz) Overdrived: Takes 2 actions for 4 turns and evasion increased by 10% each 4 turns. *Special properties: **Quick action: Grants an immediate free turn after this action. Barrage Of Fists (Level 9) *10 hits. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Stun (50%): Targets inflicted with this loses a turn. **Hobbled: Attacks cannot be stealthy. **Broken Will: Reduces all stats. *Special properties: **Exploits combos: Deals extra damage against targets with Combo Setup. **Guaranteed crits: Guaranteed to deal critical damage against targets of this action. **Knockout punch: Stuns targets with Combo Setup. Team-Up Bonuses *Alias-less: Blitzcrank might be some kind of cranky name, but it's real. *Tin-Men: He's a robot, though... *League Of Legends: Bonus for bringing 2 characters from League Of Legends. Stats *Health: 5/5 *Stamina: 5/5 *Attack: 4/5 *Defense: 5/5 *Accuracy: 2/5 *Evasion: 1/5 Alternate Costume Riot * Classes **Bruiser (Default class) **Blaster *Class Cost **Bruiser: 40 CPs **Blaster: 50 CPs. *New Passive Riot Control *When Blitz is left alone with no ally, Blitz will automatically trigger a shield with 10000 power and increases all his stats by 250%. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:League of Legends